Bridges
I think we all have our little odd obsessions, or just things we like in general, that no one really quite understands except you! For example, Evelyn seems to have a love for weather, especially tornados and tornado warnings, etc. I listen to her talk about it, but I never quite fully understand the interest and excitement. I am this way with bridges. You know...like the ones you drive on? I mean sure, some can be a bit plain and boring, others short and not much excitement. But SOME of them, especailly some I have noticed in my area, are very tall, long, interesting design they are made, or they even have a nice view, like if it's above water or something! My mom on the other hand, kind of has a fear. Not of all of them, but ones that are above water for sure. That's why Paul held her hand going over one bridge haha! But I have a love of some of them, despite thier reputations. I shall now talk about some of them below. Thanks for reading! :D "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 22:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) My fave bridges 1.) 8th Street Bridge. Well this one HAS to be my favorite one! Also formally known as the Albertus L. Meyers bridge, it's here in Allentown. I almost never EVER get to go on it! My mom says that Paul took us on it, and I was like, "HE DID?? It was dark I couldn't tell! I SO would have treasured that more!" I was more concerend if we were going towards a certain someones house, I had no idea we were on my fave bridge! Ever since I read that when it opened in 1913, it was the highest and longest concrete bridge in the world. The WORLD! Right here in my town...I thought that was so cool. I think it's a beautiful piece of history. My friends don't always seem to agree. They say, "Why do you like it? It's the EIGHTH STREET BRIDGE! People kill themselves on it!" I say, "Yes I know that. Makes sense if you WANNA die! But you don't understand it's a nice historical thing we have here." I love it. I don't care. I always beg my mom, "PLEASE take me on the bridge!" I guess I gotta ask Paul again, haha! 2.) Tilghman Street Bridge. This one I go on quite quite frequently. know I said quite twice..ahh now 3 times lol My mom drives me on this one. Also Margaret has taken me on it...I have even walked across it. Yeah this one is nice too! I also think in a way it looks like a mini 8th Street Bridge! Aww it had a kid! LOL JK but it's my 2nd fave bridge. Even the other day I called my mom on my cell on the bus to let her know where I was and I said, "We're on my 2nd fave bridge!" :D 3.) Tunkhannock Viaduct. This one is in PA too! Also known as the Nicholson Bridge, it closely resembles the 8th Street Bridge, too! I do not think I have ever been on it. but from the pictures I have seen of it, it looks pretty to me! 4.) Hill To Hill Bridge. One I did not even THINK of until now! It's in Bethlehem, I have traveled it quite a lot. It is a concrete arch bridge, (my fave type of bridge) In fact, in order to get to the hospital I was born in, you have to cross it! More can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hill_to_Hill_Bridge Pictures rt-balloon_041.jpg|I love this picture of the 8th Street Bridge! It is taken very high up...see how long it is? LOL It's so pretty to me! And you can even see the PPL building..love this pic! I also have a picture I took of it myself on the Pennsylvania page! 8th_10_4.jpg|Another one of the 8th Street Bridge, Love it! Heee! :D *o* tilghman.jpg|Tilghman Street Bridge! One I DO go on! Does it kinda remind you of the 8th Street one? Hehe! :D Steamtown-Nicholson-Viaduct.JPG|Tunkhannock Viaduct. *o* OMG...so beautiful! It's here in Pa! I wanna go on it! This one also reminds me of my fave, the 8th Street Bridge. :D 5930080332_bc6e5057b1_b.jpg|That is one sexy bridge...no lie... *o* 2715432352_6825fa1a04_b.jpg|So high...so clean... *o* Delaware-River-Viaduct.JPG|This is a cool one! My mom MAY be a little leary because of the water BUT STILL! LOL :D 27985612.jpg|OMG The Hill to Hill Bridge AND MT!! :D 27508832.jpg|H2H in Bethlehem! :D IMG_5038.JPG|7-13-13 My MOM took me on 8th today! I took some pics! She did not mind, she knew it'd make me happy! :D IMG_5040.JPG|Yaaaay we're on 8th and there is PP&L! :DD IMG_5042.JPG|Semi-view from driving on 8th :] IMG_5043.JPG|Aww man it's over already? Dang it's a long bridge but not long enough! :| PP&L is waiting to greet you at the end! :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Happy Pages